deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JordanLovesLizards/Guess the OMM ideas
My third guessing game! This will probably be the last one I do, but I will update when I have new ideas. With that said, let's do this! #1 Which of these ice-cold warriors will prove to be more ruthless? #2 This is WrestleMania, but there's no John Cena! #3 Spider-Man vs Blue Beetle (Marvel vs DC) Two bug-themed heroes battle it out! #4 Cammy White vs Leona Heidern (Street Fighter vs The King of Fighters) The Capcom/SNK rivalry continues with these dangerous, but fine agents! #5 These girls may be made of metal, but they will defend their friends with their life! #6 Thor vs Shazam (Marvel vs DC) Thunder and lightning are these superheroes' games! #7 Two virtual heroes duel it out! #8 It's finally time for these two iconic indie heroes to battle it out! #9 Witches, angels and demons? Just everyday things for these magical ladies! #10 Ash Ketchum & Pikachu vs Nathan Adams & Jibanyan (Pokémon vs Yo-Kai Watch) There's a new monster mascot on the block! Which of these mascots and their masters will win, the original or the homage? #11 Love is a strong force with these two pink ladies. #12 Retro platformers are always fun and these two are some of the best of the NES era. #13 Which of these RPG protagonists will save their land in this battles of blades and magic? #14 Fox McCloud vs Rocket Raccoon (Star Fox vs Marvel) You'd never think woodland creatures would make good space explorers, would you? #15 Which of these icy beauties will shatter their opponent? #16 Why have one blade when you can have six at the same time? #17 Blue-clad fighting game rivals will fight to prove their superiority! #18 Two purple princesses are here to turn up the heat! #19 These ninjas may not be human, but they are just as deadly! #20 There are no strings on these anime villains! #21 Cyborg vs Mega Man X (DC vs Mega Man) Technology can create some awesome heroes! Arm cannons at the ready! #22 Who doesn't love cats? You might not like these supernatural kitties when they get their claws into you. #23 The shadows are their allies.. literally! #24 They didn't ask for their powers, but they'll use them to their advantage. This is gonna be one gory battle! #25 They may not be very smart, but these two animals will protect their islands with all their strength. #26 These two are going to slay a great evil with their godly swords, but first, they must face each other! #27 This is going to be a godly battle with plenty of destruction! #28 No matter what happens, someone's losing their sniper waifu… #29 These fantasy heroes will stop at absolutely nothing to achieve their goals. #30 Winter Soldier vs Charlie Nash (Marvel vs Street Fighter) Killed in action doesn't quite fit these soldiers. #31 Don't talk to these two about their families. They'll probably give you the cold shoulder. #32 It's finally time for the battle of the classic princess savers! #33 These ace pilots are ready to save the universe with their alien powers! #34 Pirates don't have to be alive to be deadly! #35 Katara vs Juvia Lockser (Avatar vs Fairy Tail) Someone's getting soaked when these water woman clash! #36 Which of these psychos will go out in an explosive blaze of glory? #37 The masters of all things ink battle it out! I feel sorry for whoever has to clean this up... #38 These are not your average samurais in any sense of the word. #39 These two usually guide the heroes, but how will they fare on the battlefield? #40 Who says the guys get all the fun? Time for the ladies to take centre stage in the classic debate! #41 Brotherly love can even help in a fight! #42 It's finally time! The leaders of the two most iconic evil organisations in history battle it out! Category:Blog posts